


Are You... Done Yet? {A Voltron One-Shot}

by disastrousanimx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Gore, Crying Lance (Voltron), Langst, Lotor is a fucking sadist, One Shot, Sadism, Short One Shot, Torture, cursing, lance cries/breaks, prisoner lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 19:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10793688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disastrousanimx/pseuds/disastrousanimx
Summary: Prince Lotor has Lance as his prisoner and isn't missing his opportunity to have somefunwith him.Disclaimer (3/18/18): I REGRET WRITING THIS BECAUSE AS OF RECENTLY, LOTOR HAS BECOME A FAVORITE OF MINE! I thought about taking this down, but as it is my most hit published work (also whyyyy please read my other stuff instead?!), I won't be taking it down. Just putting this disclaimer here.Enjoy I guess.





	Are You... Done Yet? {A Voltron One-Shot}

His scream rang through the ship. Agonizing pain rushed through his head. He screamed again, useless. His throat was becoming rawer every time he screamed out in agony. Blood dripped from his chin onto his chest creating lines of crimson down his chest. His arms were held aloft above his head. His wrists burned bright red in the shackles chained to the ceiling. The figure in front of him smiled; not a smile that warmed a person heart, no. This was the smile of a sadistic fuck. His stomach lurched and he tensed his muscles, preparing for another wave of pain. It didn't come. Instead, the sadist dropped his torture device and brought his face closer to his tortured human. 

“So, beautiful. Did I break you in yet?”

His breath was shagged from nonstop torture. He wanted to pass out. He cried tears that became red with blood on his face before it could even roll down to his mouth. 

His torturer raised his chin to look him in the eye. “Lance? Are you… done yet?” His manipulative tone was chilling. 

Lance coughed and tried to pull away. Lotor held his grip. 

“You will be mine, Lance. Either you admit defeat or I keep at it. It's your choice.”

Tears welled again in Lance’s eyes. 

_Keith, guys, where are you?!_ He called out silently in his head. _Help me… I’m sorry…_

“Lotor-” Lance could barely choke out his name. Lotor lets go of his chin finally, letting Lance’s chin fall to his chest again. Lance shut his eyes tightly. 

“I give up, Lotor,” he whispered. “Please… please stop…”

Sadistic fucker Lotor laughed, placing his hands on his hips. 

“It's about damn time”, Lotor said. He picked up a knife. Lance heard the metallic knife sound as Lotor picked it up. He opened his eyes to find the knife’s tip right in front of his eyes. He had to use every nerve in his body not to scream or flinch away. 

“Wh- what are you-”

Lotor pressed his empty hand over Lance mouth and brought the knife up to his forehead.

“It’s high time I make my mark on you, _boy_ ,” and before Lance could move or protest, in one quick smooth motion, Lotor dragged the knife down the Cuban boy’s face. Deep enough to leave a large scar there forever. 

Lance’s face drew backward into a horrified scream, but nothing came out. He finally passed out from pain. Blood covered his entire face now. 

Lotor clicked his tongue, shaking his head. 

“Guess I’m done here then,” he murmured as he unshackled the unconscious boy. Lance’s limp and weak body fell into the tall Galra’s arms. Lotor looked at his broken prisoner. He just smiled. “You’re mine now.”


End file.
